


home at last

by screamkwean



Category: Scream 4, scream - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Love, Marriage, and always hoped they fell back in love after scream 4, i love these two so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:35:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25529794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/screamkwean/pseuds/screamkwean
Summary: gale and dewey come home after the events of scream 4 and start over.
Relationships: Gale Weathers/Dewey Riley
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	home at last

**Author's Note:**

> hi readers!
> 
> this is my first fanfic ever though i’ve wanted to write ones for gale and dewey for so long. these two are my ultimate otp and with the news of the imminent scream 5 and with all the down time from corona i figured i might as well write some fics for them! please leave comments or if anyone wants more gale/dewey fics i will happily deliver.

walking into their house after all the events that just happened made it feel like an alternate universe. after a short stay in the hospital to treat her wounds and to make sure dewey’s concussion wasn’t anything serious, the couple was able to return home and try to live their lives as normal as possible.

or at least as normal as a married couple who had gone through 4 murder sprees can have. 

gale was happy to be home. as thrilling as the idea of having material to write her new book was, gale just wanted to be around dewey, make sure he was okay and not beating himself up too much over the killings.

standing just inside their spacious home, gale slid her hand into his lightly and pulled him down for a soft kiss. dewey pulled back, looked her face up and then down and kissed her again, this time a little more passionately, let his hand slide up into her long raven hair.

when they broke apart dewey laid his forehead against gales, his soft hands brushed the hair out from her face. he kissed her forehead, cheeks, everywhere on her face that he could. she just stood there and let him, basking in the feeling of his kisses, so missed after the months of trouble in their marriage that caused them to drift apart. 

both hands held her head now and they looked deep into each other’s eyes, neither able to see anything but pure love with just a hint of sadness. both so happy that they were able to find their way back to each other, but upset that this had to be the way it happened. 

gale took his right hand down from her face, kissed the back of it and then laced their hands together. she dragged him upstairs to their bedroom hoping they could get eachother to forget even if it was just for a little while.


End file.
